


Introduction to Pain

by differentjasper



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Antagonism, Fist Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kink Discovery, Masochism, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Smut, Sarcasm, Self-Discovery, Sensory Processing Disorder, Underage Drinking, cookies to whoever spots the hickory cameo, well. almost one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: When Chaz was younger, he wasn't exactly the most obedient rule follower. Sneaking into bars. Stealing drinks. Getting into fights. Luckily, it helped him discover something very important about himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Introduction to Pain

**Author's Note:**

> this has some elements that could make it an AU but I'm gonna just ignore that hjkhsdgkhl  
>  ~~this started out as a joke and then I actually took it seriously like I always do so... fun times~~

The first time it happened, Chaz had been relatively young. He was technically too young to be in the bar, but he was still old enough to get into real trouble for being there. 

He mostly laid low, begging his older friends to buy him drinks and sneaking sips from people he assumed were too drunk to notice. He quickly found out that he was mostly getting weak, gross beer and flat soda, and gave up on alcohol. It didn't even taste good, not like the times he was allowed to try wines at a tasting party. 

So he decided to socialize. 

It had started out fine, a few trolls laughing at his weak attempts to flirt, since he was still learning. He got this one cute guy to laugh into his beer, and it was adorable watching him curse in German and run off to the bathroom to clean off his front, but then Chaz couldn't find him again. _That_ was a disappointment.

Then a guy shoved into him.

It wasn't even enough to hurt, just enough to make Chaz stumble, annoyed. The troll even tried to pull telling him to "watch out," as if Chaz had been the one to bump into _him._

He spun around and snapped, "Watch _yourself,"_ so quickly before he realized what he'd done. The troll he'd nearly bit the nose off of was built like a brickhouse, hair trailing against the ceiling of the bar. Chaz gulped as the guy stared him down. 

"What was that?" the troll seethed, and Chaz realized he'd fucked up. This guy looked mean, and like he wasn't afraid of a fight. And all Chaz's friends seemed to have vanished. He opened his mouth to apologize...

"I said watch yourself. _You_ bumped into _me,"_ Chaz insisted instead.

_Oh, great._

He had sort of a bad habit: snarking at people. Not particularly because he wanted to antagonize them. When you got ignored for everything else like he did, you had to get in people's faces. Also, it was just very fun to see people's reactions. One time a kid dumped his ice cream into Chaz's hair.

It had hardly registered. Lots of things... didn't register well. It was like someone had turned the volume dial down on the world a little bit in his brain when he was still in the egg. He wasn't even sure why he wanted alcohol, since people often said it could dull the senses if need be. He didn't need any dulling. 

As it was, this guy didn't look like he was _just_ going to dump his drink on Chaz's head. He looked like he might do a lot _worse._

The troll laughed to himself, looking to his buddies like he hadn't believed what Chaz had just said. "I'm sorry. I think I misheard you _twice_? Surely you know how this goes," he asked, almost sweetly, and the two trolls with him laughed. The troll on the right smirked, like she was just waiting for Chaz to back down.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to. "I said, _very clearly,_ that you bumped into me, you rude _asshole."_

He almost laughed at the smirk dropping. He _definitely_ didn't laugh at the absolute aneurysm the troll seemed to be having. 

No, he did. And that just made the troll's already flushed face go an even deeper hue.

"Alright, if you have bad _listening skills,_ I'm going to have to get _hands on,"_ the troll growled, handing his other friend his drink. He pulled back his fist, and Chaz tried to back off, even nearly lifting off to fly.

However, he wasn't fast enough to avoid a fist attached to an arm bigger than his torso. 

He had a split second to realize he'd never been in a real fight before, and to wonder how he was going to deal with the obvious mark. 

Then his face _exploded_ with feeling.

He almost didn't want to describe it as pain, because something in his brain registered it as _good._ It felt like when he played his favorite song, like when he had his first kiss, like when his crush laughed. It felt like all those things combined and... so much _more._ Like someone had finally turned that dial on the world back up, if only for a moment. He gasped, struggling to take in breath when _all of this_ suddenly flooded his brain, alongside so many good feelings he wasn't sure how to do anything but let it wash over him.

All of this happened in a split second, and then he was stumbling, holding his face and feeling warm, awful wet gushing from his nose. Pain still radiated from his cheek and nose, waves of heat and that same _feeling_ but subtler following it. 

The troll who had punched him looked... freaked out. 

Chaz slowly registered that his gasp had been followed by... sort of a _loud_ moan. 

Now he was blushing more than just because of the feeling of being punched. He felt like the whole bar was staring. 

"Ah, geez, I... I didn't mean... dude, don't... don't involve me in that," the troll mumbled before _booking it_ out the door. His one buddy shouted after that he forgot his drink, but the other troll made him set it down, before she took his hand and they both followed. 

Chaz could hardly choke out a half apology through his swollen cheek, for what he wasn't sure, after them before they'd vanished.

He realized that half the bar was still sort of staring at him, though trolls were starting to drift away. There was an... _awkward_ silence, to say the least. Plus, his friends still seemed to be missing. 

He decided it was time to go.

Someone handed him a bag of ice before he left, like a party favor when he walked out the door. He didn't use it, instead still holding his face, pressing and poking at the bruise forming. He was lucky he hadn't broken his nose. 

For the most part, everything had gone back dull. The volume had been turned down again. However, he still pulled out an ice cube and bit into it to see if he could get that feeling back... and _reveled_ in the feeling of the shards and temperature as it shattered in his mouth. He chewed it down, having a new appreciation for the poke of sharp edges and the shock of cold.

He... wasn't sure what this was. He'd heard something about pleasure from pain, but nothing more than small talk that was quickly glossed over. 

He felt like he'd be thinking about it a _lot_ over the next few days. Even past when his face healed and his most prominent reminder was gone. 

As he walked home, he wondered if he'd finally found out how to turn up the volume. 


End file.
